


Archlight Teaser

by LunarScreen



Series: Archlight [1]
Category: Archlight, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarScreen/pseuds/LunarScreen
Summary: A teaser for my upcoming personal project.Originally shared through Google Docs, but decided to bring it here for consistency.(This is only an introduction, things are subject to change in the future)
Series: Archlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111205
Kudos: 3





	Archlight Teaser

Many worlds exist beyond the veil, some being dimensional anomalies while others are fruitful and painless paradises with which the divine roam free. Most worlds house cities, bearing interesting beings of all different types and backgrounds that call those places home. While many cities possess their anomalies, some even crossing into different realms, one city remains as a peculiar sight.

This is the city of Archlight, a bustling and bright city under the sun's benevolent light. The City is well known for its Heroes and its Villains, who compete head on for titles and acclaim by fans from around the world, with many world renown figures calling Archlight their home. Many come to celebrate the city as a hotspot for action and miracles, though these claims are clearly exaggerated for appeal.

Though, these are just shows… They aren’t real. No danger is truly present, aside from the rare instances of personal conflict between heroes and villains and the failed hostage situations gone awry.

Once the sun sets, they clock out, calling it a day. The city sleeps, and begins to dream about new prospects to come in the next day.

But no dream exists without a nightmare.

Upon the rise of a new moon, a bizarre phenomenon occurs. Creatures and beasts emerge from the shadows, prowling the empty streets for prey.

Heroes and Villains have tried to combat these beings, but their efforts are futile. The beasts catch their weaknesses, and exploit them harshly.

Many legends have died this way, and more are due to follow as rookie heroes and villains rise to dethrone the current top ones of the game.

This is not about any of them.

A murky blackness covers the city, only purged through flickering neon lights that penetrate the tenebris of the Night. A large clock tower stands tall in the middle of the concrete jungle, a beacon among the buildings around it. The hands on the clock inch ever so carefully to midnight, as the new moon hangs over with a menacing crimson hue. Soon, the hands strike twelve, and the moon comes to life. The skies are illuminated with a dim red hue, as the shadows in the alleys begin to spring to life and take form into gnarled and haunting specters.

A figure walks down the sidewalk of the Lowlight district, clad in a black jacket lined with light gray fur on the rim of it. Their curling, coal black hair blending in with the darkness of the night; their unchanging, tired scowl facing the cracked path they continue on.

Their tired, icy blue eyes look up as the person hears the sound of the Clock Tower's bell. Life shines dimly into the person's eyes as they whip out an Uzi from underneath their jacket, knowing fully well what comes next during the night.

Many have died fighting the new moon’s curse, but one has lived to speak of its dangers.

This is Vadim.

A young, human male attending college at nineteen years old.

The sole vigilante who kills these beasts every coming new moon.

This is his story, and the stories of many others who inhabit the city.

Welcome to Archlight, Traveller.  
  



End file.
